Take 2
by Sothe
Summary: A retake of Bumblebee's capture scene and onward dealing with Optimus's promise to him and the pain he felt.
1. I Swear It

**Take 2**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TF but sadly I do not….

For the sake of the story bots can age and what not grow taller during their first years ect ect ect….

This is just a retake of one of the most heart wrenching parts in the movie dealing with my fav char who is amazing….BEE! I just like him and wanted if it's all already been done before to write another story Jazz is absent in this story because…well he dies and I'm not all that sad (oh that's mean he wasn't so bad he was just my least favorite bot)

They could see the entire scene from where they were hiding. Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide watched in silence as their comrade…friend was being captured by the humans.

"Why…" asked Optimus.

Placing a reassuring hand on the leaders shoulder Ratchet tried to quell the ager brewing in him.

"Optimus it's going to be o…"

"No Ratchet it not going to be ok." Optimus cut him off

"Bumblebee is so young but he has been through the most. It's not right."

Optimus could remember back when Bumblebee was younger. He barely came up to his waste line the first time he met him. There was a youthful glimmer in his eye. He was innocent and one of the most pure Autobots he ever met. Now whenever Optimus looked into his eyes he could still see the glimmer but it was faded. He was no longer youthful or happy like he used to be. He was in pain. He would never admit it to anyone because he was trying to be strong and not let anyone down. He always masked his true pain by playing jokes on Ironhide or Ratchet but whenever he was alone he would be somber and maybe even cry.

Optimus winced as Bumblebee let out another yell of pain as he continued to be subdued. Running toward the bot was his new human friends Sam and Mikaela. They were trying to stop the other humans from capturing him. They were doing more than he was…they were treating Bumblebee like he should be treated.

(Down where Bumblebee is being captured)

"Stop he's not going to hurt you! He's not even fighting back! Stop!" Sam yelled tackling one of the men spraying the freezing chemicals and spraying him with them before tackling another. Mikaela was doing the same but she only got one down before she was caught by one of the men in black suits. Sam was caught after only taking down three but they all quickly recovered.

"Arg stop let me go I have to help him" Mikaela shrieked at the man who was dragging her over to a black truck where Agent Simmons was standing.

"Hello again young lady good to see you and your freak car here" he said with his normal cocky smile.

Mikaela responded by spitting into his eye.

"Leave Bumblebee…"

"Bumblebee? HA so this…thing actually does have a name. Listen I have no intention of leaving him alone, he will make for some nice tests."

"You Monster! Bumblebee has done nothing to hurt you he was just defending us leave him alone!" She yelled back struggling agents the man holding her some more.

"Uhh I seem to remember not ten minutes ago he…what did the other say…"lubricated" all over one of my favorite suits. Get them out of my sight and hurry up catching this 'Bumblebee'"

"Bumblebee" Mikaela yelled to the yellow bot. The yellow bot used what was remaining of his energy before all his systems shut down to turn his head toward Sam and Mikaela his normally bright blue optics now dulling almost unable to be seen.

"Don't worry Bee we won't let them do anything to you. You're going to be ok we will get you out of this mes-"

She was cut off as her and Sam were thrown into the back of the back truck.

The last thing Bumblebee saw was Sam and Mikaela having a clothe shoved into their faces, soon enough their thrashing became less and they slipped into unconsoiusness. Before the color in his eyes faded completely he managed to mutter one thing.

"Sorry Optimus….failed….Sam…Mikaela….safe….be safe….."

(Back up with Optimus Ratchet and Ironhide)

Even though he couldn't actually see Bumblebee's optics Optimus knew when the light faded. Bumblebee's screams of pain stopped as his systems shut down. Optimus clenched his fists, if he could bleed he would be from how hard he was clenching.

"Optimus don't worry after all this is over we can try…" Ironhide tried to say before being cut off

"We will NOT try we WILL get him out of this and it WILL be before all of this is over." Optimus yelled

"Bumblebee you have been put through so much in the name of this stupid war and I swear that once you are safe again you will remain that. No one will ever harm you again; you have earned respect in all of our eyes and no longer need to prove yourself. I will get back that glimmer you used to have and you will never have to be punished for my war. I swear it"

Ok pretty much this scene in the movie almost made me cry I wanted to write about it. GO BEE U KICK ANUS!


	2. Win together Fail together

**Take 2**

You know what goes here and what not…..

The Autobots had followed Sam and Mikaela to the Hoover Dam. The entire trip there had been silent no one wanted to break the silence because everyone knew the state Prim was in. Flashing his optics through the glasses Ratchet found the exact location of the All Spark

"Its only a few miles from here we are close to finally ending this war."

"What about Bumblebee?" asked Optimus

"He was brought back online that much I can tell, but he's not putting out a distress signal. I tried contacting him…he refuses to answer" Ratchet explained

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee speak to me!" Optimus yelled over the communicator.

He was met with nothing but silence.

"Please….Bumblebee just say something so we all know your ok." Optimus pleaded depression washing over him.

The communicator crackled and Bumblebee only said a few words.

"Failed….go on….be fine…..go on……finish…….win….."

"NO Bumblebee give us something ANYTHING we can get you….we don't want to finish without you!" Optimus yelled back into the communicator.

Again he was met with silence

* * *

(With Sam and Mikaela)

"Well it looks like you kids are getting the grand tour" Agent Simmons said to Sam Mikaela and their new companions a Blond New Zealand girl named Maggie, a chubbier black man name Glen and the Secretary of Defense John Keller leading them through the dam showing them everything from NBE-1 to the cube.

He was met with nothing but glairs.

"Aw come on I know we've had a rough start but can't we all be friends?"

"Friends don't tie up and freeze their friends' friends to use for experiments." Mikaela told him matter-of-factly.

"Listen that thing isn't your friend he's a dangerous alien ro-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW" Sam yelled into his face being restrained by Glen while Maggie was doing her best to hold Mikaela back.

"Whoa man calm down there no way he can keep a giant robot locked up here forever hell be free soon then you'll have some good support for taking him down." Glen whispered into Sam's ear.

"I don't see why you find it necessary to lock up an apparently harmless robot who was just trying to protect his friends." Maggie said to Agent Simmons still holding Mikaela.

"You may think he's harmless but I don't know that he's harmless and I don't know what that thing is capable of. You may know but I don't and I'm not taking the risk.

As soon as he finished that statement a loud crash was heard and the entire dam shook with the force of whatever had just hit it.

(With the Autobots)

"Prime you had better hope this works otherwise everything we've accomplished will be in vain" Ironhide said to their leader.

"As long as Bumblebee was free failure won't matter anymore we will win together or fail together." And with that he blasted a hole into the dam.

After a few moments Agent Simmons, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen and Keller all came running out to see Optimus glaring down at them.

"What is going on here" John Keller demanded

"Wh…whoa what is that?" Maggie asked

"That's Optimus Prime." Sam answered

"You" Optimus' voice boomed as he pointed at Simmons "Releases Bumblebee now!"

"I am not able to do that." Simmons replied

Optimus took out his arm cannon and placed it about two inches from his face. "NOW!"

"Whoa whoa I thought you didn't hurt humans. Isn't what you're all about?" Agent Simmons said sarcastically putting his hands up.

"That will NOT stop me from reducing you to dust."

"Why does HE get to hurt the humans?" Ironhide asked Ratchet who responded by smacking him in the head.

"Ok ok fine but you, yeah you a little to big I'll take your little delinquent friends here to him.

"Oh and bring the All Spark with you…we know you have it."

"Right yeah will do"

(Later where Bumblebee is being held)

"Ok agents my better judgment we are letting this robot go." Agent Simmons called out through the room.

Powering down the freezing chemicals and releasing the cables Bumblebee stammered up disorientated. Finally gaining his composure he realized where he was. He pulled out his gun pointing it threateningly before he noticed Sam and Mikaela running toward him.

"Bee oh thank whatever god is listening that you're ok" Mikaela said hugging Bumblebee around the neck as he crouched down to meet them. Sam did the same.

"Glad to see your ok come on we have to get going."

Gathering the All spark they went out and met with the other Autobots.

"Glad to see you're in one piece kid" Ironhide answered gruffly

"All scans show systems are all functional" Ratchet reaffirmed

An alarm sounded from within the dam which judging by how people were scrambling meant something was wrong.

"The NBE-1 is breaking free someone deactivated the chemicals keeping him frozen." Agent Simmons came up yelling.

"Come we have to get moving" Optimus said

(On the way to the city)

"Bumblebee…"

"Yes Optimus" Bumblebee answered through the communicator

"If you wish you can take Sam and Mikaela and go, hide somewhere and be safe. This may be the last encounter and some of us may not come back." Optimus said

"No we fight together. If we win we win together and if we fail we fail together. It's been an honor serving with you Optimus I'm proud to be a member of the Autobots."

Filled with pride Optimus answered "I feel the same way Bumblebee…"

"…..Optimus"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I failed you again and got captured and put everyone at risk."

"No Bumblebee I am sorry. I'm sorry you are the one who has suffered the most from my war. You have never failed me I have failed you."

"Sir…?"

"Don't worry about it right now let's just finish what we have started."

Ok there's the 2nd part I did this at a request I hope everyone enjoys this!!!!!!! I just sit down and type so I don't know how good of my stories really are if it sucks just say so :P


	3. Passion's Killing Floor

Take 2 Part 3

W/e and such….I hate typing

Also I just want to say this chapter is kind of inspired by the story "Little Brother" go check it out its good stuffs!!!

Also I had my Decepticons all figured out today but I forgot. I was too excited that I got PAID to watch Transformers hehehe….My life is awesome.

Mission City, the setting for what could be the final showdown between the Autobot and Decepticons. If they couldn't keep the hold on the All Spark here it would be all over. Here is where they would win or lose, but at least they were together.

The road to Mission City wasn't an easy one. They were ambushed along the way but the bots were dispatched by Optimus while the others continued ahead. As they faded from his view he hoped they would be ok without him before finishing the Decepticon in his grip by decapitating him.

Arriving at Mission City Optimus could see the war had already ravaged much of the city. The Humans were fighting valiantly agents Blackout (A/N sorry if that's the wrong one the Tank buuuut I'm too lazy to make fully sure) Looking down amongst the rubble he could see what looked like the two halves of Jazz. Jumping down the Lt. was still alive…barely. Leaking out fluids of various colors, Optimus knelt down next to him his spark gone only a small flicker remaining.

"Jazz…I'm sor-"

"Optimus it's been an honor serving with you" Jazz quickly forced out coughing up an alarming amount of energon. "Win this war not just for me bot for every..." another cough racked him as his spark faded completely "for every Autobot fallen." The last part barely audible as his life finally came to an end.

A sigh escaped Optimus as he turned around intending to avenge Jazz.

"Aww he was so young had so much to live for a pity it all is really." Came Megatron' voice from behind him. "Maybe I should have tortured him a bit more before I killed him, it would have been more fun that way." Megatron mused as Optimus fumed from below him.

Shouting in rage Optimus launched at him intending of returning the favor from what he did to Jazz. Narrowly dodging it Megatron retaliated with a punch of his own. This continued for a while each exchanging glancing blows at the other before Optimus finally gained the upper hand pinning Megatron to the ground beneath him.

"Hehe if you're so upset over Jazz wait until you see the condition your little sparkling is in."

'Your little sparkling' Optimus thought. Bumblebee could be considered that…Optimus did look at him as a human father would look at his child and Bumblebee had always looked to him for support but his sparkling…..?

Optimus had been there when Bumblebee had come online…well back online. His home was mercilessly attacked. He was the only survivor. Bumblebee hated to be separated from Optimus for months. One particularly memory was Optimus needed to go into a meeting, a meeting Bumblebee could not follow him into. If it hadn't been for the 10 feet thick steel doors they probably could have heard him crying outside the door for hours before the meeting finally got done. He was inconsolable. The other Autobots tried but gave up after a short time as all the little bot had done was resist and cry more. As soon as the doors opened Bumblebee immediately attached himself to Optimus' chest shaking and he eventually cried himself into stasis as Optimus comforted him. As he was putting him in a chamber Optimus could have sworn that he hear the sparkling mumble 'daddy' as he tried to grab onto Optimus blindly still asleep.

Optimus wasn't the only one Bumblebee had an effect on. Ratchet the most stern and stubborn Autobot Optimus has ever met when it came to medical practices, hated anyone in his med bay if they weren't injured. Bumblebee was the only exception. Bumblebee was the only one ever allowed to help Ratchet. When he had been brought in after being tortured, his voice processor ripped from him Ratchet almost broke down on the operating table out of fear that he couldn't save him. He was afraid that his ever steady hands would fail him right as he needed them the most.

Then of course when Megatron was looking for their base he captured, tortured, and then killed the only fembot Ironhide ever loved because she wouldn't tell, she wouldn't give in. Chromia was a great Autobot.

(A/N Ok I have to stop there. I'm sorry but I NO idea who that bot is or anything I've only seen her in stories so I'm sorry if I spelt her name wrong or w/e someone can fill me in if they want.)

Ironhide had fallen into a deep depression locking himself up in the shooting range refusing to go into stasis and not talking to anyone. Hours he spent shooting at target after target not really focused more just shooting and getting lucky. Finally it was Bumblebee who went in alone after him. After what seemed like an eternity Bumblebee came out almost dragging Ironhide with him who was barely able to keep himself up. Seeing all their stairs he immediately pulled out his weapon and ordered them all to not look at, talk to or even think about Ironhide until he gave the clear. Ironhide had a reputation to uphold after all, not that anyone would judge him for crying over something like this. After they all turned away Bumblebee helped the (w/e they can't cry but it helps……..) teary-eyed Ironhide to his quarters and stayed with him for days watching out for him. Comforting him and making sure that was just going to be generally ok.

Bumblebee was an asset to their team there was no doubt about it.

"What do you mean by the condition of Bumblebee?" Optimus asked Megatron snapping out of his temporary laps starting to survey the land.

"I'm talking about the condition he will be in after this." Megatron said with extreme joy in his voice as Optimus noticed his arm up a shot fully charged aimed straight for Bumblebee.

Optimus watched the shot head straight for Bumblebee. The bot was sitting there helpless both of his legs gone as Sam and Mikaela were trying to help him, the All spark near their feet forgotten. Bumblebee seeing the shot barely managed to throw the teens out if the way as he took the full brunt of the attack sending him flying back over a block.

"Bumblebee!" Both tees shouted running to the unmoving bot. Upon reaching him they were trying desperately to keep him together. The energon pouring from Bumblebee would have been searing their hands but they pressed onward applying pressure to everywhere there was an opening, tears staining both of their eyes.

Seeing the shot hit his sparkl…Bumblebee and his unmoving body lying in the road sent Optimus into a rage. Using his energon sword he put a cleat slit through Megatron's neck, severing two main energon lines, he then plunged his sword directly into his spark. Delivering a few blows to whatever part of Megatron's body his first could reach to make himself feel better he started running for Bumblebee.

Mikaela and Sam were hugging Bumblebee around the neck begging him to hold on and yelling for Ratchet. Running toward them Optimus could see Bumblebee wrap his arms around the two of them and faintly hear music coming from Bumblebee's speakers. A song he had heard known as "Passion's Killing Floor" but it was tweaked slightly.

**In my arms you****'ll**** both sleep ****safely**

**And of love we are re-born.**

**On our passion'****s killing floor**

Optimus could feel pride swelling up in him. Even on his deathbed Bumblebee was thinking only of the protection of his new human friends.

Finally reaching Bumblebee he could hear Megaton say "Hehe always knew you had it in you to murder brother…just needed the right motivation." before the cold grip of death over took him.

Cradling his sparkling in his arms he watched helpless as for the second time in less than 24 human hours, Bumblebee's optics faded.

Music started playing from Optimus' speakers, the same song Bumblebee had been playing also tweaked slightly.

**My spark's a graveyard baby**

**And together we have love**

**On our passion's killing floor**

**In my arms you will sleep safely**

**And of love we are re-born**

**On our passions killing floor**

Ok that's it for this chapter there is one more after this I just have to type it. Also the song they played is "Passions Killing Floor" by H.I.M. I don't own it and I changed the song somewhat but w/e hope you all liked it!!!! I just wanted to use that song because its good otherwise review and such tell me if it sucks really criticize me it would be helpful to know where im sucking it up.

Also yeah sorry again I didn't have my bots straight and all that buuuut I didn't want to look it all up.


	4. Wake Up

Wake Up

You allllll know what goes here why do I continue to type it?

But wait before I start a story about my last few days at work.

Ok I work at a theatre right? The front window faces Main Street and I'm in the box office working with my manager. This car drives past that looks just like Bumblebee's car model. I grab the computer monitor in front of me and start to shake it screaming. "OH MY GOD ITS BUMBLEBEE!!!"

Yeah so now my manager…co workers…and about 12 people who were just standing around the lobby think I'm on drugs…..

On to the story…….

It was a perfect end to the perfect day. Sam Mikaela and Bumblebee were sitting at the lookout where Bumblebee had first tried to get them together. They were watching the sun set…well Bumblebee was. He wasn't really paying attention to what the two teens were doing in his lap and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Everything was calm and blissful.

"Hey Bee" came Sam's voice but it didn't sound like it was really ment to get his attention more so that it was sullen and sorrowful.

Looking down he could see that both of them were teary eyed.

'Wait…what did I miss why are they both so sad?' Bumblebee wondered to himself.

"We just came to check up on you. We are really worried everyone is." Mikaela said holding back her tears, but not doing a very good job of it.

"What are you talking about Mikaela I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Bumblebee asked

"We just need you to wake up Bee. Mikaela doesn't like me as much without my kick ass camero." Sam responded, though it didn't sound like an actual response.

Showing a teary smile Mikaela shoved Sam "That's not funny she choked out."

"What are you two talking about? Why are you crying? Tell me!" Bumblebee half-shouted at the teens.

"Sam we should get going I…I don't like to see him like this." Mikaela said starting to full-on cry.

"Yeah I don't ether."

"See me like what? Mikaela please stop crying! What is wrong?" Bumblebee shouted as the world around him started to spin and mold around him.

"Good bye Bumblebee we'll come back soon to check up on you." He could hear Sam's voice eco as the world fell completely black and Bumblebee fell from consciousness.

------------------

Bumblebee snapped awaked in fright. Looking around a bit disorientated he took note of his surroundings. It looked like he was in a Med Bay. It wasn't as extravagant as they normally were it looked like it was put together hastily, the Autobots probably needed a base and this was temporary until a better one as available.

"Ohhh…" Bumblebee groaned. "Was it all a dream…must have been…I wonder how long I have been out…?" He wondered to himself.

Swinging his legs over the bed he was laid out on he noticed Ratchet standing in the corner. Walking over to him he noticed that the medics hands were shaking, something Bumblebee had never seen before. Ratchet was the most level headed Autobot Bumblebee had ever seen and to see him crying and shaking in the corner was out of character.

"Ratchet are you ok? You're shaking." Bumblebee asked worried.

"Tried so hard…." Ratchet mumbled.

"Ratchet? What did you try so hard at?"

"I tried so hard and still you won't wake up." Ratchet said getting up and walking over to the bed Bumblebee had been laying in a moment before.

"Wake up? Ratchet why are you saying wake up too? I..I thought it was a dream."

"There are so few of us left. I…I can't fail…not again…not Bumblebee." Ratchet mumbled not taking notice to Bumblebee at all.

"Ratchet I'm right here look at me!" Bumblebee shouted as the room started to grow dark again.

He could see Ratchet kneel down by the bed begging him to wake up and the last thing he heard was "Maybe one more scan there has to be something I missed….anything"

The room fell into complete darkness and Bumblebee felt like he was falling.

-------------------

Bumblebee was falling. Where he was falling to he didn't know nor did he have time to think about as he ungracefully landed on the hard ground below. Looking around he was in a shooting range. He could see Ironhide standing over by the targets, but not shooting. What was Ironhide doing here if he wasn't going to be shooting anything...?

"Ironhide? Are you sane? Are you going to tell me to wake up too? Is everyone insane? Am I insane?" Bumblebee quickly spurted out.

Turning around to face him Bumblebee could see that Ironhide's normally hard/stern look wasn't there. It had been replaced by a softer look that of sadness…

"Hey kid…" Ironhide said looking down.

"Ironhide please don't tell me to-"

"You need to wake up."

"ARG" Bumblebee said grabbing his head in frustration "Not you too!"

"The day Chromia died….I nearly lost it…I was going to stay in that shooting range until my energy was completely used up…..I wasn't going to go into stasis…..I was going to kill myself….I didn't know what else to do…"

"Ironhide?"

"You were the only one who could bring me out of that. Chromia always loved you. She told me that when we had a son that he would be just like you. But…" Ironhide said starting to choke up a bit the words coming out of his mouth becoming harder and harder to force out. "We never had the chance to have a son…but we did have you. You are the little piece of her I have left. You are what keeps her alive. That's why I need you to wake up….please." Ironhide said pleading tears pouring from his Optics.

Turning to walk out of the room Ironhide stopped.

"When Starscream was coming we had to use that truck to shield the humans. I told them all to back up. They all listened to me without hesitation. If you hadn't helped me countless people would have died, we could have lost the war, and I would be the one in your position." Walking a bit further he stopped again.

"I wish you would have listened and backed up."

With that he disappeared out the door as Bumblebee started to stagger. His Optics were going hazy he couldn't keep them open. After a few moments of struggling he was out.

---------------------------------

Shaking his head Bumblebee sat up and looked around.

"Ugh where have I landed this time?"

Looking around he could see he was in a clearing of some kind. The grass was brown and green and there were no trees to be seen. Taking in the scene he didn't notice a larger bot behind him until he spoke.

"Hey….uh…bumblebee." Came the gruff voice

Standing behind him was Barricade and on his shoulder Frenzy. Immediately jumping up and taking a defensive position Bumblebee glared him down.

"What are you doing here?" bumblebee demanded

"Hehe...I guess you would be kind of surprise to see me wouldn't you?" Barricade asked

Lowering his fists Bumblebee was a little hopeful that Barricade was talking to him.

"I guess you could say I'm an Autobot now….Megatron is dead and Starscream abandoned me here. Why would I fight for the losing side of a war?" Barricade asked himself.

"Well…uh…I don't know why you wou-"

"But I haven't exactly earned everyone's trust." Barricade cut him off.

"Your Ironhide keeps me on a pretty short leash, but your medical officer fixed Frenzy here so I owe him." He continued on motioning to the small bot on his shoulders. Bumblebee could see a large weld going right down the center on his face.

"Your little human friends are taking a bit of a liking to me. I made a fake police report about some boy uhh Travis or Trevor or Trent or something. He's going to be doing a few months in prison. He said with a small chuckle.

"I did that to help pay back for them retrieving Frenzy for me. Now I just need to repay you."

"Wait repays me for what?" Bumblebee asked skeptically

"Our first encounter at the construction site you had the perfect opportunity to finish me off but you didn't. I need to do something to even the score." Barricade explained.

"But…" He added

"But?" Bumblebee asked

"Before I can pay you back you need to wake up."

If Bumblebee could have face-faulted he would have.

"No! What happened this was going so normal!" Bumblebee protested.

"You don't have t wake up for me. You should do it for Optimus he is a complete mess right now. I…I have never seen someone so torn up."

Bumblebee was concerned, not because of his questionable mental health, but about Optimus.

"Well we should get going. Ironhide doesn't like us out of his sight for more that 5 minutes. Bye little bee and please wake up." He said turning around and walking away.

"Wait what's wrong with Optimus? Where are you gonging?" Bumblebee yelled trying to run after him but lacking the ability.

Turning around Barricade told Bumblebee "I…I don't expect things to get back to the way they were between us at the youth sectors. But I won't know if they can until you wake up.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeup" Frenzy sputtered out before they disappeared.

Curling up into a ball Bumblebee began to cry. He was going insane and something as wrong with Optimus. And he was tired…so tired….

"Maybe just a bit of stasis….start off fresh right after that" Bumblebee murmured drifting off….

----------------------------

Bumblebee awoke to an intense bright light. Looking around he noticed he was in Ratchet's Med Bay….again…

"Ohh… I hope I don't have Ratchets dream again…." Bumblebee said grumbling.

Looking down Optimus was sitting at the bed side. Both of his hands were wrapped around Bumblebee's right hand. His head was down and he was dinged and scratched everywhere. He looked like he has just gone into stasis for the first time in weeks. Bumblebee tried to slip his hand from his so he didn't wake the larger bot. This maneuver failed as Optimus snorted and held his hand tighter. Sighing Bumblebee settled back down onto the bed. Turning his head he heard the beginning f a song coming from Optimus' speakers.

Let me apologize to begin with

Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be genuine

Was harder than it seemed

And somehow I got caught up in between

Let me apologize to begin with

Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be someone else

Was harder than it seemed

And somehow I got caught up in between

Between my pride and my promise

Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you

Get lost before they come

The only thing that's worse than one is none

Let me apologize to begin with

Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to regain your trust

Was harder than it seemed

And somehow I got caught up in between

Between my pride and my promise

Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you

Get lost before they come

The only thing that's worse than one is none

The only thing that's worse than one is none

And I cannot explain to you

In anything I say or do or plan

Fear is not afraid of you

But guilt's a language you can understand

I cannot explain to you

In anything I say or do

But hope the actions speak the words they can

For my pride and my promise

For my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you

Get lost before they come

The only thing that's worse than one is

Pride and my promise

Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you

Get lost before they come

The only thing that's worse than one is none

The only thing that's worse than one is none

The only thing that's worse than one is none

Apologize? Bumblebee thought confused. Apologize for what?

"Must be some random song." Bumblebee mused…

Deciding that sitting in the bed for hours hoping someone came along was going to be boring and tedious bumblebee started to gently shake Optimus awake.

"Optimus wake up you have my hand and I want to move." Bumblebee whispered

Looking up at Bumblebee with dim optics, Bumblebee could see the scratches and damages on his tired face.

His optics widening in shock Optimus stabled out a few words.

"Bumblebee….you...you…you're…."

"Yes I'm awake and if you tell me to wake up I will hurt you." Bumblebee said

"I…I don't need...you're…." Optimus said quietly

"HES AWAKE!!" Optimus suddenly shouted going frantic.

"RATCHET! RATCHET GET IN HERE HE WOKE UP IT'S A MIRICALE! GO GET SAM AND MIKALEA THEY HAVE TO KNOW! HES AWAKE!" Optimus shouted throwing his arms around Bumblebee.

Bumblebee could faintly hear that the song Optimus was playing had changed but over is yelling he could only hear a short bit.

Lights will guide you home.

And I will try to fix you.

"Maybe it wasn't a random song." Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Optimus what are you yelling abo-" Ratchet froze mid sentence dropping what looked like a piece of Ironhide's cannons.

"Hey! That's a very sensiti…sensi…he…he woke up!" Ironhide stammered out.

It may have taken a few hours but finally everyone had congregated within the med bay. Ratchet had been running non-stop scans on Bumblebee since he had woken up. Ironhide had been pacing back and forth fusing over Bumblebee. Sam Mikaela and Lennox had shown up and were sitting on his chest and were repeatedly asking him if he was ok. Barricade and Frenzy had taken to standing quietly in the corner and Optimus hadn't left his little perch next to Bumblebee.

"Well all systems are functioning perfectly…" Ratchet said concluding what must have been the 100th test since he woke up.

"Well I'm just glad that I finally have my car back." Sam stated wrapping his arm around Mikaela and patting Bumblebee on the armor.

"Yes and now that he is awake." Ratchet said turning to Optimus "It is time for you to go into stasis."

"But…" Optimus said weakly

"NO you have had almost no time to recharge since Bumblebee was out and now that he is awake you are going into stasis." Ratchet said dragging Optimus out of the room.

Sighing in defeat Optimus went limp and allowed himself to be dragged out.

"How long was I out exactly?" Bumblebee asked Sam

"A few weeks." Sam replied

"Yeah Optimus never left your side for a minute." Ironhide told him

"Everyone was worried about you. Optimus was especially worried he talked non-stop hoping his voice would reach you and bring you back." Barricade told him finally speaking up for the first time.

Bumblebee gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Were you in here talking to me too?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Maybe…" Barricade said looking away embarrassed "Everyone was in here talking to you they were all worried."

"Oh….Ratchet can I get up now?" Bumblebee asked the older bot sounding hopeful who has just returned.

"I'd prefer you didn't for right now. I want you to get some rest still. In fact come-on everyone it's time to clear out." Ratchet said picking up Sam Mikaela and Lennox from Bumblebee's chest.

As everyone shuffled out of the room Bumblebee didn't like the thought of going back into stasis but disobeying Ratchet probably was worse. Sighing in defeat Bumblebee closed his optics, realizing he actually was tired, and attempted to fall into stasis.

"Bumblebee?" Came Optimus' voice from the door way.

Turning to face him Bumblebee quickly breathed him for not going into stasis like Ratchet had told him to.

"What are you doing here Ratchet told you to go into stasis. He is going to dismantle you. That is if you don't fall apart first." Bumblebee half whispered half yelled looking him up and down at his beaten and worn body.

"I don't care about Ratchet….I….I was just so worried about you." Optimus said taking the same set he had been in when Bumblebee woke up.

"Well as you can see I pulled through all right so there is no reason to keep yourself stasis deprived Optimus."

Optimus' look because more solemn. "Yes but you almost didn't make it."

"When you were being captured by the humans I made myself a promise. I was going to free you and I was going to make sure that no harm ever came to you again. I failed not even a day after I made that promise…I'm so sorry you were hurt Bumblebee."

"Optimus you do not have to apologize. I was doing my duty." Came Bumblebee's quiet response.

"I failed to do mine." Optimus told him.

"No you didn't everyone is safe the universe is safe and you are safe your duty was done perfectly." Bumblebee yelled at him.

"Optimus……..please I know you are worried but you need to go rest up. I'm ok and you didn't fail anyone."

Smiling at him Optimus wrapped Bumblebee in a hug "I guess I shouldn't argue with the injured person." He said happily. "Just know that I will keep my promise from now on."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I provoke Ironhide." Bumblebee responded with a chuckle.

"Don't push it. Now then…..good night Bumblebee."

"Good night Optimus."

Pausing at the door Optimus turned around no longer seeing the brave warrior of the Autobots, but the little sparkling they had nursed back to health and who had attached himself to Optimus at every chance, and who always got into trouble.

"Primus I'm too old for that again." Said the smiling Optimus as he went off for a long overdue recharge.

Ok so that's it sorry it took so long I've been very busy moving….I'm writing this last part in my new dorm room and I'm nervous as hell and really want to go home I'm having severe mental troubles right now and have come down with a cold that will not go away (I've had it for days now) and I was finally able to eat for the first time in 3 days today...To sum this up BEING HOMESICK SUCKS……so suck it if you didn't like it. Also I hope I didn't make some of the chars softer and ruin them :P. And yeah I really didn't proof read anything so if you noticed anything let me know I will change it. Also I still have a few ideas for stories but I just don't know if I'll feel up to typing them or if I will be able to find the time. Oh yeah the song was "In Between" By Linken Park.

Thank you to everyone for reading this I really do hope you enjoyed it. This was suppose to just be a one shot lawl…..


End file.
